My Kingom Keepers SYOC
by eyes-front-soldier
Summary: A Kingdom Keepers SYOC, when YOU create the characters! Join seven new teens in a task to protect the Disney Parks, seek out various clues and evidence, and try to survive in the process. All characters submitted via reviews!
1. How to Submit!

A/N- Hi guys, so this is my first story on Fanfiction, so bear with me! Also, I am taking submissions of various characters via reviews, no DMs. Please keep them diverse and creative! No fairlies, unless I say they can be fairlies. There will be seven total characters, and about three boys, four girls, unless I decide otherwise. This story's rating will stay about K-T. The only reason for the T rating is for fantasy violence. Nothing above K romance will be written and published. Thank you for understanding my rules! Now, let us get started!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**B****ackstory: (about 1-2 paragraphs is okay)**

**Request to be a fairlie:**

**Personality:**

**Possible relationships? Am I allowed to place them in a relationship? :**

**Appearance:**

**Any special features? Facts? Anything I need to know? :**

**Lastly, any concerns, questions, comments, feedback? To be honest, I'll take it all!**

Okay, see that button down there? It's called a review button! Click it, and you will not regret it. I assure you.


	2. Bernadette Brooke Belfonte

A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to take a second to thank you all very, very much. Five reviews in a day! That's pretty exciting. That also mean FIVE characters ready for this story. We are rollin'. Remember, only 2 spots left! Thank you all again!

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Keepers. I only 'own' these characters and the story. I don'y own the laptop, which is unfortunate.

My character.

**Name: **Bernadette Brooke Belfonte (Dette, Bernie)

**Age: **14**  
**

**Family: **Mom, three year old triplets- Carmin and Skylar (girls) and a boy Dakota, her baby half-sister Saliah

**Backstory: **Bernie isn't the richest girl in the town, but she's not the poorest either. Her parents were never married, and her father left her mother when Bernadette was three. He came back when Bernie was 11, and her parents fell in love again, and decided to get married. The triplets were born, Carmin, Dakota, and Skylar. He father died in a car accident when Bernadette was twelve. It didn't take long for her mother to all in love with another man, and he became her mom's current boyfriend. He isn't…the nicest man in theworld to Bernie. Let's just leave it at that. She now works regular shifts at the Frozen Marble to try to support her family. Saliah, her baby half-sister (daughter of her mom, and her mom's boyfriend) is one month old.

**equest to be a fairlie: **Bernadette is not a fairlie. She is a regular human being xD

**Possible relationships: **Oh, you bet that I will match her up with someone. La the matchmaker

**Appearance: **She's a very, very beautiful girl. Bernadette is very modest about her appearance. She usually wears regular shoulder shirts, jeans, ankle boots, and some jewelry. She has a favorite owl necklace (Bernie loves owls!) and she likes to wear her Star of David necklace, and her bracelet which was her great-great grandmothers. She has long, nutmeg colored hair that falls down to her waist. She has a slight tan, but otherwise her skin is a pale white, like the kind you would see on a seashell. She has hazel eyes that are so detailed and kaleidoscopic, you could get lost in them. She's a pretty petite girl, but taller, and skinny.

**Special features? Facts? Anything I need to know about? : **Bernadette will has sudden anxiety attacks if something triggers a bad memory in her mind. She has scars on her arms from being hit and slapped. She's never done any further damage to herself. She is smart, geeky, and shy. Very shy.

**Concerns, questions, comments, feedback: **LALA YOU ARE AWESOME AND ILYSM…Why am I talking to myself?

**Okay, well that was my character. Hope you enjoyed! Also, this is perfect, because I have 4 girls, and a boy already. That means the two spots need to be boys. That makes things easy! We will be rollin' onto the story soon! Review? Maybe some feedback? I want to make this story as awesome as possible! **


End file.
